


Who'd have thought...

by Kaaaaarooooo



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: Lucas has a little secret, and when Elliot finds out, he's... thrilled.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	Who'd have thought...

**Author's Note:**

> No beta.
> 
> This is my first Elu Smut!! Please be nice!!
> 
> I'm two days late, sorry!

Lucas had a secret that no one knew, really no one, not even Eliott. It wasn't that he was ashamed, but he didn't want anyone to know. Luckily it wasn't something permanent, nor too big, so he could hide them without Eliott falling on them by chance.

He had always been very careful, only using them when he felt he really needed them, but especially when he knew that Eliott wouldn't be back for several hours. Today, on the other hand, he had made a mistake; he had fallen asleep on the couch, his secret on his nose.

~~~~~

Eliott was in a very good mood, he had a very good day, the work hadn't been too hard and it had been sunny, moreover, he had finished an hour earlier and tomorrow was Sunday, so he had almost two days off to spend with his boyfriend, who was quietly at home.

Normally Eliott always sent a message to Lucas to let him know when he was coming home earlier or later, but today he wanted to surprise him so he didn't do it. He even stopped at a bakery to buy two big chocolate hedgehogs that they both loved, and then he went home with a smile on his face.

~~~~~

Slowly closing the door behind him, Eliott put his keys on the key ring and headed towards the kitchen to put his cakes on ice, but he stopped dead in the living room, which was finally in the same room as the kitchen, when he saw his boyfriend. He was asleep in a sitting position, his head resting on the top of the sofa, his eyes closed and surrounded by square brown glasses with rounded edges and...Glasses? Since when did Lucas wear glasses? More importantly, why did they make him feel that way? He was hot all of a sudden and he knew it wasn't because of the sunlight that lit up the room and warmed it up. He pulled himself together and put the cakes in the fridge and went back to admire his boyfriend.

On the one hand he wanted to let him sleep because he looked tired, but on the other hand he wanted to fuck him on the fucking couch. How could a little piece of plastic and glass make him go crazy? It's simple, if the person who wore them had beautiful ocean eyes, his eyelashes stroking his cheeks with every movement, a mouth made to accommodate a hard dick, his dick, a small, round and firm ass, hair born to be pulled and on top of that it was his boyfriend, who, at the time, looked like a secretary or an accountant worthy of a porn movie, it was. Lucas hadn't touched him yet, worse he wasn't even aware of his presence and yet Eliott was starting to feel cramped in his jeans.

He approached Lucas at wolf's pace, delicately pulled the book from his lap and sat down next to him, stroked his cheek tenderly and gently called his name.

"Lucas."

"Hm?" Lucas blinked several times, he opened his eyes suddenly and was startled when he felt a warm hand on his cheek, but calmed down immediately when he saw Eliott.

"Hey!" Eliott greeted him with a big smile.

"Hey." Lucas smiled back at him but panicked when he tried to rub his eyes, he felt the frame under his fingers. He was about to take them off, but Eliott stopped him.

"I forbid you to take them off." Lucas widened his eyes in surprise at his boyfriend's bossy, raspy tone. "Forgive me, my love, I..." Seeing Eliott's dilated pupils and hearing the tone he took when they had sex, Lucas understood and smiled in a corner. A smile that didn't go unnoticed by Eliott. "You can't even imagine what you're doing to me right now."

Lucas put his hand on Elliot's jeans, in the crotch; even through the thick fabric he could feel the erection of the taller, which excited him immediately. "Yes I can. Shall I keep them, then?"

"Yes."

"All the time?"

"Until you scream out my name and this couch is soiled."

"Wouldn't you rather be in our bed, there's more place."

Eliott shook his head, put his mouth to Lucas's ear and whispered sweetly. "I want you to straddle me on this couch." He chewed on his earlobe, which made the little one moan.

"For fuck's sake, get undressed, quick!"

"What's the hurry, we've got all the time in the world." The truth is, Elliot just wanted to rip their clothes off.

"Elliot, I love you, so I'm begging you, not today, plus you're the one who's been teasing me all day." He looked at Elliot with those big puppy eyes, nobody could resist that and anyway, Elliot didn't want to. He burst out laughing.

"Okay, no foreplay then." Lucas gave him a winning smile. "Go get the lube and condoms, while I get undressed."

Lucas didn't make a fuss; he jumped off the couch and ran to their room to get the equipment. When he returned, Eliott was waiting for him, sitting naked, legs slightly apart, giving him a relentless view of his tense sex, an invitation to pleasure. Lucas bit his lip, tore off his clothes, so fast; he almost fell, catching his feet in his jogging pants. Once naked, he threw the tube of lubricant and the box of condoms next to Eliott, he approached and sat down on Eliott's thighs, his knees flat against the couch, their bodies close, but far enough away so that their penises didn't touch, not yet.

God, Lucas was beautiful like that, an angel fallen from heaven, turning into a sexy little demon when they had sex. The sunlight reflected off his glasses, making the blue in his eyes even brighter and more hypnotic. His abs well designed for someone who didn't do sports, his strong thighs when it came to tightening them around his waist when he pounded it again and again and finally his cock, long, hard, just waiting to be grabbed by his strong hand. This little guy was his and only his and if some people in the building still didn't know it, after that they wouldn't be.

Unable to resist, Eliott grabbed Lucas's face and devoured his mouth, it was a passionate kiss, full of tongue, teeth, an exchange of saliva to excess. Needing air, Eliott left Lucas's mouth to attack his neck, he sucked him hard, leaving a beautiful bruise, causing a groan in Lucas.

"Baby, I need you inside me." Begged Lucas. They'd just started but he couldn't take it anymore. Like Eliott said, no foreplay.

Eliott backed off, took the lubricant and spread a large amount on his index and middle fingers. He didn't need to tell Lucas to move to get access to his pink hole. Lucas grabbed the back of the couch and raised himself slightly, Eliott could penetrate him with his fingers. Eliott began by caressing his rim with his thumb, drawing a slight circle around his slot. Feeling Lucas push his ass against his thumb, Eliott inserted a first finger in him; at his contact Lucas emitted a long moan, as if he had been holding him for a long time. Eliott moved his finger, smoothing out Lucas's inner walls, which were tight.

"Relax, baby."

"Sorry, it's just that my arms are starting to hurt in this position."

Suddenly Eliott pulled away, took Lucas in his arms and laid him on his back on the couch. Lucas immediately spread his legs.

"Better?"

"Better."

"You should have told me you were uncomfortable."

"I could have lasted a little longer, but don't worry, I'll still get you upstairs. Now hurry up and get me ready."

Eliott laughed and put a kiss on the tip of Lucas's nose, then entered his finger inside him again, feeling that Lucas was more relaxed, he added his middle finger, he played a little with his fingers, making movements and a very precise choreography stretching Lucas to the maximum, until he touched his prostate, voluntarily.

"Mm, Elliot, I'm ready." Elliot pulled his fingers out, wanting to tickle Lucas a little bit; he got up from the couch and stood next to him, so he could see him up close.

"What are you doing?" Asked Lucas.

"I have to get ready too, so I can fuck you properly."

Eliott gently caressed his torso, grazing his nipples slowly until they became hard. He went down along his belly, down to his pubic hair, he started running again but stopped just before he touched his penis. He saw Lucas had followed his movements, not only with his eyes but with his own hands. Eliott took a condom from the box, he brought the package to his lips and opened it with his teeth, he took the latex tip between his fingers and slid it tortuously over his dick.

"Fuck Elliot, get the fuck down!"

Eliott sneered at him, but his laughter died on his lips as Lucas straddled his thighs, their torsos and dicks making contact, making them moan.

Lucas took the lead, stroked Eliott's abs, moved up his chest, grazing his nipples as he passed, and stopped on his shoulders. He put his forehead against of Eliott one and whispered to him.

"I love you." The contrast with their position was striking.

"I love you too, my love, and I'll love you even more after I shove my dick up your little ass."

Lucas hit Elliot's arm, but they laughed. Lucas walked away, put one of his hands down and grabbed Eliott's dick with his full hand, causing his boyfriend to whistle. He directed the tip of his dick at his entrance, pushed on his legs to get up and bent down again, Eliott's cock penetrating him completely. Finally! It was so powerful that he took a break. When he was ready he started to move slowly, he moved up and down along his dick but not deep enough for Eliott to touch his bottom, then he accelerated his straddle but he was still holding back from going all the way to the end. It was still good, very good, and apparently it was also good for Eliott, who had grabbed his hips, his head half on the back of the couch and on the wall, his mouth open and letting out a faint moan.

"My love, I promised to make you scream so please don't hold back."

This time Lucas slows down his comings and goings, but he sits completely on Elliot's dick, and it hit his prostate hard.

"Ahhhhhhh."

"Fucking hell."

The feeling of his penis inside Lucas's warm, moist lair was incredible, he felt like he was in heaven. Seeing him like that, his sweaty body going up and down on his penis with determination, his dick swinging in the same rhythm, his head thrown back, his closed eyes almost hidden behind his glasses, allowing his long eyelashes to rub against his cheeks, and his mouth that formed a perfect "O", letting out sharp panting and groaning. This sight was enough to make him come on the field; fortunately he managed to contain himself.

"My love, look at me." Lucas opened his eyes and plunged them into his own. "All right, I want you to look at me through your sexy glasses while you're fucking yourself on my dick."

Eliott's words drove him crazy, so Lucas took a deep, fast pace, his prostate getting bruised every time.

"Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah."

Elliot sensed he was coming soon, he took Lucas's base in his hand and jerked it off real quick.

"Ng, Elliot, I'm going to come."

"I'm gonna come, too."

One more back and forth is enough for them to reach their paroxysm, shouting each other's names in ecstasy. Eliott ejaculated in Lucas's lair while Lucas squirted in Eliott's hand and on their 2 torsos. He collapsed on Eliott, his head on his shoulder, his arms hanging down on his side. Elliot embraced him.

"You're so beautiful, so perfect." Said Elliot in the crook of his ear. Lucas just sighed with happiness, too exhausted to answer. They stayed like that, skin against skin, their heart crazily beating, a few minutes more, then having regained his senses, Lucas got out of the arms of Eliott and his cock.

"We need to get cleaned up." Elliot nodded. "Shower?"

"You're insatiable, Mr. Lallemant." Eliott took Lucas in his arms and stood up, the smaller one wrapped his legs around his waist.

"Only with you, Mr. Demaury."

"I hope so. I love you."

"I love you too."

Their footsteps led them straight to the bathroom.

"Can I take my glasses off in the shower?"

"Yes, but only because it's inconvenient, but keep them handy from now on." They burst out laughing.

Eliott closed the door with his foot and what happened next, only their neighbors would know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> English isn't my first language, if it has fault, don't hesitate to tell me.  
> Kudos and comment makes smile!!


End file.
